The Phantom of Alta High
by teena
Summary: Basically the Phantom comes to my high school....so yeah...now you know the whole plot....


Brittina's Phantom of the Opera

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em! Can't have everything now can we. All that I own is my creative and bazaar way of thinking.....in this case very bazaar! Oh, and I also own myself.......And it is patented!

Brittina was awoken by her annoying sounding alarm clock. She rolled over from the mountain of covers on her head, let out a loud groan and turned it off. Sch_ool comes too fast_, she thought. She got out of bed, and clicked a button on her remote which started up her Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. She pouted at the fact that Christine got all the men in the play......and they were probably hott men. With the exception of the Phantom's face. But, still he probably had abs of steel. With nothing but complaints she got ready for school. 

The classes and endless torment seemed to follow her at school. She saw countless people getting asked to the Homecoming dance. She was the first to her classes, and the last to leave. (Mainly because her bag ripped open in her first class, countless books and loose pieces of paper flew through the air. She gathered the remains of her possessions alone. No one cared to look at the pitiful sight in fear that they might get some selfless urge to help her.) 

She went to her locker for no reason at all. She glanced at all the paired up boys and girls through her mirror. She put on some lip gloss and decided she had nothing better to do but to stare blankly at her mirror and study herself. She checked her watch. With five minutes before her next class started she decided that playing with her hair might make her more appealing. She began to do so when her friend Megan approached her. 

"Hey." She said. "You look like you are already thinking about what to do when school gets out."

Brittina knew this was not a normal question Megan would ask. She would usually say something a little more selfish. She knew Megan was about to say something of importance. But, she decided to play along. 

"Is it that obvious." Brittina replied taking a moment of preparation. 

Megan smiled a nervous smile. She knew it, Brittina knew it. She bit her lip a moment.

"Um.....well, I don't know if. Well, I....." She stumbled with her words.

Somehow Brittina knew what was coming yet she was so unprepared at the same time. 

"I....its just. Well..... Kamai asked me to the dance." 

Brittina closed her eyes a moment. Megan was watching her closely for her reaction. There was silence for a few moments between them. 

"That's great Meg. I am....happy for you." The words hurt to say. She knew how jealous she really was. 

"You sure?" Megan said. With a note of happiness. "I mean cause I know we already had plans but, I mean.....rain check right? There's always next weekend......I mean we had these plans like only a week ago."

Brittina rolled her eyes at this. She knew Megan was lying. And she knew Megan knew it too. 

".....We made them in summer Megan. We both knew that we would not get asked and did not want to be the only ones not there. So we thought we could be not there together."

Before Megan could answer Kamai came up from behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Brittina knew this was her cue to leave, She knew Megan wouldn't notice with Kamai all over her. 

When the last bell rang, Brittina was ready to go home lay on her bed, and watch an old sappy romance with her bowl of Death-By-Chocolate Ice Cream.....but her homework would not permit her to do this. Instead she came home, flew her bag on the ground, and fell backwards on her bed. 

Why? She asked herself. She flung her arm to the side of her bed, she picked up a small remote. 

__

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write.....for I compose the Music of the Night. 

Somehow this music relaxed her like no other way could. She silently, softly, gently dozed into a peaceful rest. 

Yes that is my first chapter......many more where that came from..........and _I_ get the hott guy in the end....YESSSSS! (foreshadowing.....tee-hehe!)


End file.
